A little feeling
by xxpia
Summary: "Instead of trying to figure it out, Lucy had ignored it and tried to move on. However, the feeling didn't seem to just want to leave her that easily." Lucy is comfused about her feelings, the qustion is how it all will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first story. Thought I would start with a Fairy Tail-fanfic since, well, I kinda love it. I have no idea how it will turn out in the end, so please tell me what you think! And I do not own anything - just the words. So, please read it and tell me your thoughts, and hopefully it will be better. Also, it is a Nalu story since I love them, just so you know.**

* * *

"Oi, Lucy!" The Dragon Slayer approached his partner and best friend, the blue exceed right behind him. The blond Celestial Spirit mage sat at the bar with an orange juice in front of her, smiling at the white-haired Take Over mage behind the bar. The blue cat circled the air around the blonds head as the pink haired boy was about to come up by her side.

"Hey, flame-head!" A voice interrupted before the Dragon Slayer get to the blond. Lucy and Mirajane turn their heads just in time to see the Ice-Make mage and Fire Dragon lash out at each other, making a rack out of the guild in just some minutes while screaming out insults to each other.

"My, my," the beautiful Mirajane laugh at the sight, her blue eyes sparkling. "They are really making a mess."

"Aye!" Happy exclaim with a grin as he settle down on the bar counter. Lucy sighed with a small smile on her lips, shaking her head lightly. There was nothing surprising about a fight between the two boys. Nothing new at all. The guild was as loud as ever, filled with laughter and high voices, some of the rivals had high sounded fights as ever and a lot of the guild members drank as always.

"I see Natsu-san and Gray-san is fighting again?" The little Sky Dragon came up to the girls and smiled sweetly at them, her white exceed right behind as usual with her serious face. Happy squealed in delight at the sight of Charle, who rolled her eyes back at him.

"Doesn't they always?" Lucy replied to Wendy, smiling sweetly and tired back at her. The young Dragon Slayer looked worried for a second, not wanting any of her friends to get hurt. Lucy read the young girls face and smiled assuring to her, resting her face in her hand. "They'll be alright; they do this kind of things _all the time_, uh?"

"That's true," Wendy smiled, relaxing once again. The two girls cast a glance at the boys fighting before sharing a laugh. After all it was a normal day in Fairy Tail, which meant there was nothing normal or quiet at all.

"Juvia is cheering on Gray-sama," a female voice said. Coming up from nowhere, Juvia had joined the girls and was looking with a dream-like expression on Gray who attacked Natsu with his ice.

"As if," another voice came, showing the young Romeo who had just joined them and looked at the fight with Juvia. "Natsu-nee will win for sure!"

The Water mage continued to contradict with the young, dark haired boy about who would win, fighting in their own way right behind Wendy's back. Lucy and Mirajane laughed at the girl's expression as she saw Romeo, a faint blush crossing her face and up her neck.

Lucy smiled for herself, knowing a bit of the feeling that fled across the young girl's face. Wendy started blushing even harder as she saw the other two girls look at her, squirming unsure as it got them to laugh even harder. "How sweet," Mirajane murmured, sharing a knowing look with Lucy over Wendy's head.

With a heavy sigh Lucy stood up and smiled at her friends, looking shortly how it was going with the two fighting – it didn't seem like any of them was going to win right away though. "Is everything alright, Lucy-san?" A concerned Wendy asked, not actually seeing the sadness in the blonds eyes, but taking up something.

"Aye," Lucy answered. She cocked her head to the side and smiled as wide as she could manage; assuring them that everything was as it should be. "I'm just a bit tired so I think I'll head home now."

They left it at that, their attention turning back to the fight, who was getting even louder now. Lucy slipped away silently, walking towards her apartment. Her smiled slipped at the way, though she didn't exactly feel sad. She couldn't put her feelings into words at the time, they had been so confusing for a time being lately. Instead of trying to figure it out, Lucy had ignored it and tried to move on. However, the feeling didn't seem to just want to leave her that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of my first story! It might be a bit boring now in the first, but hopefully it will get better as it go on. I have no idea where this will end, so please tell me your thoughts about it. Also if you think there is something I could do differently, I have an open mind! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Lucy!" A small voice yelled before the blue exceed flew through the window, landing face-down on her bed. The blue cat shook his head and smiled up at his friend. "Why did you leave?"

The blond looked up, just noticing the cat now. She smiled softly at him and turned her eyes back to the empty table. Plue sat on her lap, smiling like always. "I-I was just tired," came her answer quietly.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Happy looked worried at his friend and partner, seeing how her eyes looked distance and into nothing. "Maybe you ate some bad fish?"

The girl laughed softly. "Yeah, maybe that's it."

In her head though, Lucy tried to place her feelings, but they were tangled together. In the same time she wondered where Natsu where, if he was hurt after the fight with Gray; soon after she wondered if Gray was okay. A wave of thoughts came upon her and she groaned while clutching her hands to her head. She didn't exactly know what she was worried about, just that the feeling wouldn't leave her for the time being – just like the mess of her other feelings.

"Lucy?" Happy squeaked worriedly. He flew over to her, looking at her with his big eyes. Lucy had been acting strange for some days, but not so much stranger than usual. The wired girl was after all a weirdo. However, he didn't like to see her clutching her head like she was in pain. If she had ate a bad fish, she should at least clutch her stomach, not her head. "You sure you are alright?"

"Yeah," Lucy muttered, smiling softly up at him. "I just have a headache, it will go over in no time."

That made Happy smile. "You should just get some sleep! That will do you good, right?"

The blond grinned at him. "Mhm!"

"Pun, pun!" Plue agreed and smiled with the two.

The silence didn't last for long, however. Happy had just sat down on the table, Plue coming over to him while Lucy hugged her knees, when a pink-haired Dragon Slayer jumped through the window. "Lucy! Happy!" He yelled as he came through, landing at her floor, his knees bend. Happy and Lucy squeaked and nearly fell to the floor, scared to death by the sudden guest standing at her floor.

"Natsu!" Happy whined. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Natsu grinned, not looking like he meant it at all. "Why did you two leave so soon, anyway?"

Lucy sat back and hugged her knees tighter, her heart suddenly pounding. _He just scared me_, she told herself, though she wasn't that convinced. Happy and Natsu continued to argue for a while, forgetting about Lucy. The blond didn't mind that much, it gave her the time she needed to get herself together. She somehow managed to get her heart not to pound and her breath to slow. Looking at the two though, made a soft smile creep to her lips. It was rather cute to see them argue about none important things. It was somehow relaxing.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu said suddenly, turning around to his best friend and partner, a grin still on his face. "Why did you leave so early?"

"She didn't feel well, Natsu," Happy said before Lucy had open her mouth. "She might have eaten some bad fish!"

"Huh?" Natsu face suddenly turned worried. "Are you sick, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled reassuringly and shook her head carefully, afraid that it might hurt. "It is just a headache, Natsu, nothing to worry about. It will go away in no time."

"You sure?" he asked. "You look a bit pale."

She manage to keep her smile, although she more than anything wanted to curl up to a ball and hide under her sheets. The noise of her messed up feelings and confused thoughts made her head hurt even more, though she was entirely sure that it would go away with just a good night's sleep. "I am sure, Natsu. It is nothing to worry about."

With a nod, he accepted her explanation and grin at her again. "Then I and Happy should let you rest!"

Before what he had said sunk in to Lucy, they were already gone. She sighed heavily and let her smile fade. What was going on with her? She felt like she had been running for days and never stopped, she still felt like she still was running. _It's time to stop_, she thought, but the feeling didn't faltered. It was merely a headache and nothing more, her confusing feeling couldn't get her this tired and she hadn't done anything lately to do her more tired than usual. Lucy couldn't understand it.

After sitting in the chair awhile, resting her cheek on her knee, she finally stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. She felt a bit dizzy after standing so suddenly up, but she just shrugged it of. If she just ignored it, it had to go away eventually, right? She didn't knew, but hoped so with her whole heart.

As she saw herself in the mirror, she groaned loudly. She did indeed look pale, like she had seen a ghost. She had dark rings around her eyes too, though they wasn't so easy to spot. Was she getting down with a cold? No, that couldn't be it. She didn't feel sick at all.

Kicking the thought away, she changed into pajamas and turned off the lights before she took Plue with her to bed. She started to stroke him over the head without even thinking about it, her mind starting to wander.

Lately her heart had started to pound more often, and she found herself snapping for air too. She felt more worried than usual too, but she couldn't find the source of all of this. She had thought it would ware off, that she just had gotten a little cold or something, but that wasn't it. Her headache had started for some weeks ago, but they were more overwhelming now. Sometimes they did her so dizzy she thought she were going to faint.

The worst though, was the tiredness. She felt like she could sleep forever. From when she got out of bed to when she returned the tiredness never seemed to leave her. It was exhausting. And quite frankly annoying. She didn't feel like herself anymore.

With those thought she fell asleep, still wondering what could be wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that has read! And especially to those of you who have reviewed (ZeldaWithAShotgun, Hinoshi-Jino, GoldenRoseTanya) and added it to favorites/followed it! You all are just amazing! And I am sorry for posting this a little later than I had planed. My computer has crashed so everything didn't go as I planed, but here the 3rd chapter is! I really hope you all enjoy it, and the next chapter will hopefully be a little more action-filled. Tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Lucy didn't feel much better in the morning, but the headache was gone for the time being. At least it was one good thing this morning. She got herself dressed and headed for the guild, ready to get through this day as well. As she walked down the riverside, the nice fishermen told her to be careful so she didn't fall. It was a nice morning where the sun was shining and everything seemed to be great, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

Though the tiredness soon overwhelmed her and she almost fell. She got the image that she was running in her head, always running. It didn't give any sense, but the feeling was there nonetheless. She wasn't far from the guild, but just that little way seemed to be way too long. However, Lucy being the girl she was, she just sniffed at the thought and started to walk again. It was only some dumb thought; she didn't needed to listen to it. She could just fine mange to walk on her own.

Entering the guild, she found that it was as loud as usual. Behind the bar stood the beautiful Mirajane as always, on the bar counter sat Master Makarov and Cana not long beside, drinking even in this early hour. Lucy could also see Levy with Jet and Droy at a table, the Iron Dragon, Gajeel, by her side and Pantherlily sitting on the table. Macao sat at another table with Wakaba, Romeo and Warren. They were laughing at something Lucy couldn't hear.

Than it was the table where her friends sat; Erza, Gray and Wendy. She could see the white Exceed, Charle, sit in front of the young Wendy. Lucy headed for her friends, each step sending a pain jolt through her body. It was a faint pain, not something that hurt all that much. She more collapsed beside Gray than sat down, trying not to pant as she smiled at them.

"You feeling better, Lucy?" Erza asked, a frown upon her pretty face as she looked worriedly at her friend. Lucy only smiled, assuring them that everything was well. Her forehead was clammy with sweat, her heart raising in her chest. Once again Lucy wondered what could be wrong with her.

"Everything is great," she said as calmly as she could. She tried to stroke a blond

tress behind her ear without shivering, their eyes was like a physical touch. The blond mage didn't want to worry them for nothing, so she kept her mouth closed and soon the conversation was up and going. It was nothing interesting really, just the normal stuff they used to talk about; Gray complaining about the fire-breathing fool, Erza being scary and making him shut his mouth and Juvia coming up from nowhere, clinging to Gray and glare at Lucy while she kept saying, "my rival in love". Lucy didn't answer though, she was too busy staying conscious.

It seemed to have gone hours before Natsu turned up, coming through the guild doors with a yell. Happy came along as well, kneeling before Charle with a fish. It was a very cute gesture, and Lucy thought she could see Charle blush just a bit. The sweet Happy would apparently stop at nothing, since he nearly did it every day, and did so to say always turned down.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he sat down beside her, grinning with his whole face. "Are you feeling better now?"

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Good!" he grinned and held up a paper. She saw with the same that it was a job request. Frankly she thought that it was just what she needed. Something she could wrap her mind around! It was perfect, and while she was about to say right that, Erza and Gray joined in. Soon her three friends was yelling and discussing all in the same time as it looked like a fight was about to start. Though knowing Erza, she wouldn't allow that.

Lucy only sat there and smiled, resting her head in her palm. As she had thought earlier in the day, it was truly a very nice day. If she only could get her true power back and not feel so damn tired all the time, everything would in fact be perfect. Maybe all she needed was a rush of danger and she would be back to herself. A job where she would be needed to do something, anything at all - it was all she wanted right now.

"So then when are we going?" the blond interrupted as the ice mage and fire mage was about to lash out on each other. They both turned around to face her, glanced at each other once more before turning to Erza that was looking at the paper.

"Get ready," the scarlet haired girl said, "we are leaving as fast I have packed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is here! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to alerts or favorites. You guys are just incredible! I really hope you like this chapter. It might be a bit boring right away, but next chapter will be filled with action! I have already started to write it, so it shouldn't be that long before it out. Thank you so much again, and enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Btw: Sorry for any wrong spelling and I do not own anything of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sighed and leaned back at the wall. She had crossed her arms under her chest and was now glaring out at nothing. When she had gone out on this job, she had thought it would be something more interesting than babysit some old wimp of a man. When they had arrived his home they had found the job to be a bit easier than what the request had said. All he wanted was to catch some mages that had it bad for the fat man. He had more than enough security, but for some reason she had ended up there. Just in case if they needed a mage.

Lucy wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted.

Surely enough no one was going to come through this wall of big and scary looking men that was three times bigger than herself. The client hadn't any use for a mage here, after all he said it was only three or four mages. As things were now, Lucy didn't thought an whole army would be able to fight they way through the hundred-or-so bodybuilders.

Right now, the client sat in his chair with a blanket and was shivering all over his body as if he was expecting some big monster to jump out of the shadows any minutes. He looked kind of funny with his big mustache, too wide eyes and small, thick body with an big beer-stomach. For some reason, Lucy didn't think he had always been this classy. She could easily put him in some dirty bar where he lay in his own pile of puke. Of course, he wouldn't wear the same dress that probable costed a fortune.

A strangled, low whimper came form the shivering pile behind the big mahogany desk. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. It was only darkness to see, no movements or sign of danger in any way. She hadn't felt any better since the mission started either, and she suspected that she looked as bad as she felt, since Erza had given her a strange look before leaving her to protect the old mustache man. And she who had looked so much toward this mission - now she was stuck here of all places!

"M-m-miss," the man whispered out in a whimper. Lucy could she pure terror in his face as she pushed herself out from the wall and headed towards him. She glanced around, but nothing was out of place. It was only them in the room, the other bodyguard that had been with them had gone to check something for just five or ten minutes ago on the clients order - what on earth could be wrong now?

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, her eyes looking around for danger.

When she didn't get any answer and could no longer see the man, Lucy started to get worried. She had a bad feeling in her gut, but there was nothing that could have gone wrong. She had been there the whole time, nothing had moved. It had to be that he was imagining things, that he let his imagination take the better of him. Still, Lucy was going to be really pissed if he got her worried for something that wasn't even real. She was supposed to protect the damn man, right? The least he could do was tell her what the problem was. He hadn't had that problem when the other's were around. As fast as they had left though, the man had become a shivering pile of … she wasn't even sure how to describe it.

"Sir?" This time Lucy could hear the strangled edges of her own voice. She could see the client now, see his face lit up with horror, looking at - something behind her?

Before Lucy could react, something - _someone_ - shoved her forward and right into the desk. The air was sucked out of her right away and she fell back to the floor, not able to catch her breath before someone took hold of her hair and pulled. The blond went flying and hit the wall hard before falling to the floor with a _thump_. It all happened within some seconds, without Lucy being able to do anything before it all was over in the blink of an eye. As she lay in a heap on the ground, all she could do was hear at the man with the mustache scream for mercy and help, not that he was going to get either as things was looking now.

Lucy got on her knees, leaning on her forearms as she tried to get her vision back. The world swam before her eyes, not wanting to see what was really going on in front of her. She could see a man; tall and thin, dark like a shadow. He was standing right over the tiny, round man who now was sobbing; the same man that she was supposed to protect.

Slowly the blond got to her feet unsteady. A pain of jolt through her head made her bend over and nearly fall again, but she manage to keep her stand. "Stay a-away," she yelled, her double vision making her confused about who she should glare at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here! Thank you so, so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!  
This chapter was for some reason a bit hard to write, but after rewriting it sometimes, this was how it become. I really hope you guys like it, if not - tell me what you think wasn't that good. I really like writing this story to you guys, and it makes me so happy to see all the feedback I get.  
Also school is coming up next week so I am really sorry if I can't always update that often. Hope you guys still will read my story and enjoy it! Here we go.  
**

* * *

In her mind, Lucy tried to think of how the man had come through the army of security. Then again she had to wonder where he had come from in just this room. She was more than sure that the door had been locked the entire time. Yet he had been right behind her - had he come through the window?

Before she could think any further, the door did for real burst open. The big security guard stood there in all his height, looking at Lucy with a deadly glare. He wasn't alone though, behind him was two other men; one had a crazy look on his face, who was pale white and his black pitch eyes were looking everywhere, yet nowhere; the other guy was more normal, black as night and dead as a corpse - he didn't show any emotion at all.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, trying to get a hold on herself. Her head was spinning so fast is was a miracle that she could even stand. The one thing she knew, was that she had to do something before they captured them all, or just killed them. The problem was that she knew nothing about this guys, because they surly wasn't as weak and useless as the client had told them. They had come right out of nothing! "Who the hell are you guys?"

"She doesn't know," the crazy one said, laughing like he would never see tomorrow.

"No," Lucy said as calmly as she could, "I have no idea, why don't you tell me?"

She knew she should have done something instead of keep talking, but she had barley enough power to stand upright. She was sure if she started attacking now, it would get herself and everyone else killed. Seeing it that way, it was better to keep the talk going.

"Why?" The crazy giggled, starting to wave his hands up and down while dancing around. He was defiantly in another world, though Lucy figured he might be their problem. The dark and shadowy guy seemed to not be that reckless or hungry on blood, the crazy one was another story. His eyes seemed to want to eat Lucy right away.

"Someone like you should know what a team is," the dark one suddenly said. His hair was black and so was his clothes. She had thought his eyes was it too, but she now saw that is was just one of them - the other one was green. "Or maybe not, seeing that they left you behind."

Lucy wanted to say something at that, but found her vision swim at that moment and she nearly fell to the ground as the crazy one came close to her. Two looking guys like that, swimming in and out of each other wasn't something Lucy knew how to handle. He only sniffed her - something that was wired enough in it's own way - but her mind screamed as if he did something else. "S-stay a-away f-from me," she stuttered out.

To her own surprise, he left her alone. He went back to the guard and kept dancing around him instead. The guard seemed to not mind, he just stood there with his angry face toward his master that still lay and whimpered at the ground.

"W-who … a-are you?" Lucy had to take support from the wall, her head was back to hurt like she had a ticking bomb inside it and her vision didn't wanna focus. She had been feeling better for the last hours when on the mission, it was just so typical that she was back to being sick now.

"They call us Shadow Slayers," the shadowy man said. He had his gaze on Lucy, his head on the side as if he was wondering what was wrong with her. "I am a Shadow Master myself, and we are all a team - Night Shadow."

"S-sorry," Lucy gasped out. "Haven't … heard of you."

The crazy only giggled while the two others kept silent. She could feel their gazes as something physical, as if they where touching her. That didn't matter though, they still had the situation under control and Lucy didn't know what to do.

"C-can I ask, why you want this man so bad?" Lucy asked, pointing to the sobbing man in front of the desk. The dark, tall man tipped his head more over to the side, as if he were listening to voices the others couldn't hear.

"Didn't he tell you?" the voice came, now a bit suspicious. "He was once our teammate, before he betrayed us."

"What?" Lucy was now for sure lost. This case was supposed to be easy; capture and protect. What was all of this that had come up all of a sudden?

"I see our brother has kept you out on most of the situation. I am sad to hear that, he should not have get you involved at all. To see that he uses you like this is actually paining me. You have done nothing to deserve this, for that I am very sorry."

Lucy didn't know what he was talking about. She felt tired all of a sudden, yes, but she hadn't been feeling well for quite a whiled now. This man couldn't be the source of all her confused feelings lately, she hadn't met him before today!

"I don't know -" Lucy started to say, but was quickly stopped by a sudden pain in her head. It brought a gasp from her mouth and soon she was on her knees, panting. She would have said that one of them had attacked her in some way, hadn't she felt just the same pain for some days ago. It had never been this bad, never so overwhelming. She felt her vision go black before she even had time to truly get a hold on what was going on. Then all of a sudden she felt herself just slip out of her own mind and there was suddenly nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, finally done! You guys are just absolutely amazing! Thank you all so much for the reviews, adding to alerts or favorites - or for just reading! You all are just so awesome!**

**Things might move a bit slow in this story, which I am really sorry for, but hopefully it will get more interesting, I have at least plans of it. Else I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts! ****Thank you guys so much again. And I do not own anything of Fairy Tail (is it necessary to have the declaimer in every chapter?), stay close!**

* * *

Her arms was tide back and her head was thick and groggy. All her thoughts came slowly and not many of them made it through before the pain made her forget it. One thing Lucy was sure of though; she wished that fool of a best friend of hers would come save her. Eventually, she was sure he would also, if she didn't find a way out of here before that time.

There was only one tiny thing that might be a problem though; "Don't you fall asleep, missy."

The crazy man was here, somewhere in the dark, teasing her. The room had been dark from the beginning and Lucy had no idea how long she had been here. From the moment she had awaken it had all been as if in a dream. And not one of the good ones, but those really bad ones where she wished to wake up a million times before she did, crying her eyes out.

He had told her all kind of things since she woke up. His name was Den, he had told her first, as well as other things that hadn't made sense. Her throat hadn't worked since she woke up; she had been coughing most of the time, unable to answer. Other times she had just been to afraid to dare open her mouth. Den had done as he pleased anyway - like when he wanted to show her his power.

It was truly impressing, and terrifying. Lucy had understood that not many liked him, not that she could blame them. Apparently Night Shadow was his only friends, his only family. Both his mother and father was long dead, and he had grown up with his uncle, that had been a terrible man. That part he didn't want to talk about that much. Lucy understood that, but wasn't less scared of him for that reason. He had absolute power over the dark - he could take it away or give it back. He didn't like the bright light though, and that was the reason they now was in complete darkness.

Lucy coughed and felt something thick slowly run down her chin. It was a big chance that is was blood, but Lucy tried not to think too much about that fact. What had happened when she was out, she didn't know. All she knew was that they had moved her. What else that might have happened was out of her reach, but she feared the thought nonetheless.

"Den don't like to be ignored you know. Someone like me shouldn't be ignored." He also changed on talking about himself in third person, and he talked a lot to himself too. He was just so different and unpredictable that it scared her out of her mind. She could never tell if he was sad or mad, what he thought about or what he might do. "Oh! The other one is waking up, how fun. I don't hope I hit you too hard. You might have deserved that though, treating Den like that. That wasn't very nice you know."

Since it was pitch black everywhere, Lucy didn't know where Den was, not who else was down here either.

"Get away from me, scum!"

However the strangled, high pitched voice was easy to place - the client, mr. Tenno that she still didn't knew if was a liar or a victim. Either way, she was still on a job, and that meant she had to protect him. Now that she knew he was close, anyway, meant that she might get the job done.

"D-den!" she coughed out, spitting out the metallic taste that didn't wanna leave her mouth. "C-can you … tell me w-where w-we are?"

All the hair on her body stood up as she only could hear for the crazy man. His breathing was high and fast, but it was hard to place him with her head running in all directions. She almost cried out when he touched her forehead all of a sudden.

"I am not allowed to tell," he said angry. "Master told Den to watch you, that was my order."

"D-do you mean t-the shadowy guy?"

"Tailor? Oh, no, do you mean Shadow himself?" Den started to laugh.

"I don't know their names, Den." Lucy had at last gotten her voice back and was able to talk without stuttering, however she was shivering as if Gray had just blasted her with his ice. The thought of her friends almost made her cry out, but she stopped herself. She could think all she wanted of them - she could pray to the holy that Natsu or Gray or Erza or even Happy would save her, but she had to maintain calm around Den. If she wanted any hope of surviving his mood swings, she had to act as his friend. After all, that seemed to be what he wanted. "After I woke up, you are the only one who has talked to me. I don't know who the other is."

For a long moment he was quiet.

"You're bleeding," he finally said and soon after she could hear him crawling away, then the sound of a door opening and closing. After that everything was quiet. There had been no hint of light outside the door, which made Lucy's inside twitch. Had he just taken the light from the whole place, or had he taken light itself from Lucy herself? That made her even more afraid.

"We are going to die down here," the client sighed. "They are going to suck the life out of us slowly. We will never see any light ever again."

With that outburst, they both went quite. Lucy had at least gotten it confronted that she was bleeding. If it was from when she fell when she fainted or something else, was another question. All she could do for the time being was sit there all helpless while she could feel the blood running down her face. It all seemed so hopeless, and she had no idea what Natsu and the rest of the team would find whenever they arrived the clients house either.

_Come on, Natsu, you have to find me, please._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the respons on the last chapter! This time I decided to change the point of view so that somethings might be more clear. And also just because I wanted to try writing about Natsu and the team. Tell me what you think about it! And thank you all for adding to alerts or favorite, and a special thanks to ZeldaWithAShotgun and CupcakeGirl633 for their reviewing - you are all awesome!**

* * *

"Shut up already!" Gray shouted toward Natsu, who had been complaining about the bad guy that had fled the moment he had seen them. The last hours they had been searching without any luck, which had gotten Natsu in a bad mood. Not that the Ice mage or Requip mage was in such a better mood. Frankly the only one that seemed to be able to smile was the blue Exceed.

"Cheer up, Natsu," Happy said as he tried to lift the mood up. "Soon we are back with Lucy!"

That got the Dragon Slayer to slightly smile and they sat the speed up, taking the lead. Erza smiled to herself as she saw her friends speed up; it had been a frustrating night and it would sure be good to see their friend again. Back in her head Erza was still a little worried about Lucy, her friend seemed to be well enough, but the scarlet woman also knew that something was going on with the blond.

"Oi! Hurry up, Erza, we can see the mansion!" Natsu had stopped somewhere far ahead of them. He seemed to be in a better mood after the mention of Lucy, which made both the Ice mage and Requip mage smile. They had might been out all night without getting anything, but somehow the blond seemed to lighten the mood without even being there.

That was shortly destroyed as the team came to a dark mansion. Shock and surprise was written all over their faces, none of them really understanding what could have happened.

"I can't smell Lucy," Natsu said after sniffing the air several times. "She has been here, but she isn't anymore." Natsu's face was unreadable other than the anger. Happy was teared down at the thought of something bad happening to Lucy and was trying not to sob out loud.

"We should check the mansion. There has to be someone here that might can tell us what happened." And indeed there was someone there. In the hallway all the security lay, as if they had fainted. Surly all of them couldn't have done it at the same time, which hinted to the team that someone - mages probably - had been there.

Up at the clients office they found the head of the security, just about to wake up. He looked disorientated and a bit scared. When his eyes calmed on Erza - after been scanning the room several times - she could see him gulp.

"What happened?" Erza asked in a deadly tone. It was clear as day that she wanted an answer right away, and not any hesitation.

"They … came." He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, his hands making fists. "All the lights went and we couldn't see anything, the next I knew everyone lay at the ground and two men come walking toward me like it was their mansion." The guard shivered at the memory.

"What about Lucy and the client?" Erza asked next, holding her attention at the guard while she let the Dragon Slayer and Ice Maker search the room.

"When I came to the office, there was another man there. I have never seen him before, but it looked like mr. Tenno knew him. There was something off about him, he didn't look human."

"What about Lucy?" Erza was sure to make her voice steady and even. She was concerned about her friend; angry at herself for letting her stay behind alone.

"She looked like she had been fighting. Her nose was bleeding when I came, but she looked drained. She collapsed right before they took off - one of them did short process of me, hitting me in the head and I was out."

"Did they take her with them?"

The guard looked at the two boys that he had gotten the attention of. They both looked so angry and worried. He gulped before saying his next words, "They said something about mr. Tenno doing something to her. The man that was there when I arrived apologized to her right before she fainted. The man who apologized told one of the others to get the girl - all I can tell you about him is he had one black eye and one green. While he took the girl, he told the last guy to get me; all I know is that they wasn't about to kill mr. Tenno, but the girl was out cold. I don't know what they planned to do with her."

The guards words rang in their ears. They knew someone had taken Lucy, which made one in specific to burn in rage. "What do you remember about the three men?"

"We haven't time for that!" Natsu shouted. "We have to go find Lucy! We have to -"

"We don't know anything, you idiot!" Gray interrupted as he glared at the Dragon Slayer. He was just as conceded for their friends, but in different of his idiot teammate, he knew that they had no clue on where Lucy was. If they went running out now, they would have no chance on finding her.

"Gray is right, Natsu," Erza said calmly as Natsu was about to explode. He was rash when it come to things like this. He wasn't one to stand and ask question, he was one to act. "The best we can do now is to -"

It was too late though. Natsu had already opened a window and jumped out, the blue Exceed flying right after him. All the Ice mage and Requip mage could do was sigh. Looking after the pair for a moment, Erza was the first to turn back to the guard. Natsu had bursted out without thinking. If they should have any luck in finding her, they would have to find some clue. Natsu might be lucky, or he wouldn't. Erza wasn't one to hope for too much, so she would let Natsu be rash and go for the clue herself.

"Tell me what you know." Her tone was a threat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I am _sooo_ sorry for the late update! All I have done this week is homework, tests and slept. I feel so bad for not writing anything before now, but hopefully you will forgive me and like this chapter. And if you are wondering, I am planing for next chapter to be filled with action! And not come this late.**

**Again I am really, really sorry and hope you guys have had a better week than me. Hope you all will enjoy reading this chapter - I can't really believe it is chapter 8, usually the stories I write online doesn't go very well so I will just say thank you to you all. You guys don't know how much your feedback - in any form - means to me. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Natsu was flying through the woods with Happy. They had no clue where to start looking for their friend, or any clue where Lucy could be at all. All they had was Natsu's nose, which wasn't that much helpful since Lucy's sent was too faint for even the Dragon Slayer to smell. It was driving him mad, but the mage and Exceed continued to search for their beloved friend and partner. After all, she had to be here somewhere, they just had to find a trail of some sort.

"Luuucy!" Happy called out, not really expecting an answer. His eyes was teary from crying, but they was dry for the moment and instead he had a brave expression on his face. Like Natsu, he was going to do anything to find Lucy and get her back. Hopefully unharmed.

"I can smell her!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, grinning wickedly. Happy landed them under a tree and Natsu started smelling the air. He turned around several times, making his little friend shiver in expectation. When the Dragon Slayer finally stopped, looking serious and pointing in a direction, Happy hoped with all his heart that it wasn't too late. Then they were off.

**#**

Lucy was finally alone after a long hour where Den had treated her wounds. She didn't bleed anymore, but she felt worse than ever. After what had been said between Den and mr. Tenno in their fight, Lucy could now make out most of the situation. At least that mr. Tenno had been a mage, failed under a mission and left without a word. Den and Tailor had after several years finally found "Shadow" in someway and they had come to take revenge. How she fit in, in all of this, was still a mystery though.

"What are they going to do to you?" Lucy asked mr. Tenno after a long silence between them. Something was going on above them, but here in the dark it was impossible to tell what. There was nothing good, that she could tell for sure.

"You haven't figure it out yet?" mr. Tenno laughed cynically. "Well, I guess I know them better. They are preparing some ritual or whatever - short said they are trying to get more power, to be real masters of shadows or something. I don't really care, in the end we are both going to die anyway."

"Where do I fit in?"

Lucy could feel mr. Tenno's gaze at her. Her tied hands was aching and pulsing, but she still tried to get out of them. It was a good time since she figured out she was in the danger zone, since then she had figured a little pain was nothing compared to death itself.

He sighed. "When I figured out they were coming for me, I kind of lent some of your magic."

They were quite a long time. Lucy was remembering Shadow's words, and mr. Tenno was squirming in guilt. The rich man hadn't meant to harm anyone, but all his plans always went horrible wrong. He felt a bit sad for the innocent girl too, though he felt more sorry for himself. After all he worshiped his life more than anyone else's. He feared death. Who wouldn't?

"I see," Lucy finally said. "So because you have my magic, we will both die."

It was a statement, yet mr. Tenno felt obligated to answer. "Indeed."

"Than if possible, I will get us out of here."

Mr. Tenno was in shock for a short second before he truly understood what the girl had said. His first impression of the girl had been the blond hair and big chest. He hadn't thought more of her than some pretty face. How wrong could he have been? This girl wasn't just some face of their team, she was just as strong as the rest. Or so he thought for the moment at least. Surely the others seemed like they would survive a situation like this, but than again his old teammates didn't seem like much either.

"That won't be so easy, and we can't really relay on anyone. These guys seems like nothing, but they are stronger than you can imagine." Mr. Tenno sighed heavily and looked down, trying to see the ground in the dark.

"I know," came from the dark. "They are using illusion magic. We can't really be sure of what is real or not. I figured it out a while ago, it can't really be possible to just take light away like that - it had to be an illusion, but it is strong. I don't really know how to handle it, or fight it."

Mr. Tenno was once again stunned by the girls clever thinking. He had been their teammate, but he hadn't as much as thought about fighting back, not at all about their magic and what their weakness could be. He was about to speak when a sound from above was heard all the way down. It sounded like something broke - as if someone had come through the door, smashing it in the process, and maybe the entire wall with it.

"What the …"

He could practically hear the smile on the blonds face. He didn't know what had happened, but he could feel something changed. "Let us get out of this ropes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Again I am sorry for the late update, hopefully I will get to update more now as I am in Spain for a little vacation, but I don't promise anything. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this and tell me what you think of it! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lucy had a hard time getting out of the ropes, her wrists was aching and pulsing, and she was pretty sure that the burning flavor was blood peeking out. It couldn't possible be that long since the mess started above them; it sounded like the entire building - if that was what was over them that is - was going to fall to the ground right over them; bury them. Lucy was quite sure that it couldn't be that long ago, though the panic in her stomach told her different: They had a time limit it said, and in this speed, they weren't gonna make it.

**#**

Happy looked from above. The entire wall had exploded with fire as Natsu went through it in burning rage. It was a faint smell they could recognize from the mansion, not so much the smell of evil, as a hint of pure darkness that had lingered at the mansion too.

Now Natsu stood in front of three strangers, all seemed to be covered in shadows. One of them looked quite shocked by the flames that covered Natsu, the one in the middle seemed just a bit surprised, while the last guy, which seemed to be the dark himself, only squinted.

"And who are you?" the darkness asked. The two others seemed somewhat effected by the sudden approach of the Dragon Slayer and blue Exceed, but this one didn't seemed like anything. He scared Happy, which only made him worry about Natsu more.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu said in a calm voice. He glared at the people in front of him, but nothing more for the time being. Lucy's smell was all over the place, but it had fainted so he couldn't be entirely sure if she still was here.

"You must be speaking about the blond, right? Den, you can tell this young man that she is fine, you took good care of her?" There was a slight amusement in the dark ones voice, something like scorn and fit like a slap in Natsu's face. He had about enough of this crap, no more chit-chat.

Before any of the tree could react, Natsu was over the one that was called Den. He hit him hard in the face, the fire settling in his hair as he fled into the wall behind him. There was a cracking sound as the wall just almost went along with Den, just about to fall down.

The dark sent the other guy along to fight the young man, while he himself looked at everything by the sideline. The boy was indeed a good fighter, he could handle both of his teammates quite easily.

Fits and legs went through the air, blood spattering everywhere. Just some minutes later all of them was bloody and panting. None of them had gone all the way out, but it was just a matter of time before they would have to. Natsu didn't seemed like someone who used his head a lot, and he didn't. But now he had to think about Lucy, maybe the only person that could make him think before he did something; he couldn't just fight this guys and take the whole place with him, after all he wasn't sure if Lucy was close or not.

But he also knew that it was just a matter of time before the whole place would fall down, whether he helped or not - he had to find Lucy before that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry again for the late update, I really am horrible, ain't I? Anyway, I guess late is better than never. So here you have the 10th chapter, and I actually thinks that the story is close to an end. But knowing myself, that can turn around so I won't say anything for sure. To be honest I suck at ending stories. They just go on and on until I just have to put an end to it - which goes horribly wrong, so just stay with me till the end and we'll see how it goes! For now though, enjoy this new chapter - which is very short; (sorry for that ...).**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

A fight. Lucy was sure that it was a fight above them, whether it was a fight between friends or someone else had come along, she didn't know. Not that it did matter that much either, it was to their advantage nonetheless. Whoever was fighting up there, was buying them time.

"This is impossible!" mr. Tenno roared. It was still dark down wherever they were, and Lucy only seemed to find the wall when she tried to move around. It was painful to crab down there with her hands tied backwards, she felt the burning pain around her wrists at all time now. She was also a little worried about the cracking noise in the floor above their head.

"Are both your hands and legs tied?" Lucy asked, trying to not yell so they upstairs would hear her. She didn't have to worry though, the noises upstairs was loud enough that she could only wonder what was left up there.

"Only my hands, but the damn rope are bloody hard!" Mr. Tenno seemed to be in pain.

"Then can you stand?" If they could only get some sort of light source, things would be a lot easier. When Den had left the room it had been the faintest of light, but not enough to know wether it actually was light behind the door. At least it was worth a try.

"The celling is pretty low, but yeah, I can stand."

"Than look for a door or something that sticks out of the wall!"

Lucy got up on her knees, slightly panting while doing so. She still felt a little dizzy and for some reason her throat was tight. She felt like crying, though not knowing why. _Take yourself together, Lucy!_ she commend herself. _You will get lots of time to cry after you get out of here._ However the tears wouldn't leave her that easy, not that it really mattered since she couldn't see a damn thing.

A sound from above. Lucy's heart leapt. She knew that sound. She knew those words just right to make they out just from this faraway. Holding her breath, she started to listen. It was the sound of mr. Tenno making his way through this basement-room, his breath heavy. The floor over her head was cracking and screaming in protest. Voices. Yelling. Screaming. Shouting.

"_Luuucy!_" A squeaky voice shouted for her, making her heart ache as happy tears streamed down her face. She could hear the soft, faint noise of wings, the small sob coming from his tiny mouth she could picture in her head with his big, teary eyes.

"Happy!" she yelled, leaping to her feet and making her way toward her blue Exceed. She didn't care about the pain anymore, not about anything that lay ahead. Happy was here, searching for her. And where Happy was, Natsu was never far behind.

"There is no door!"

Even though she could hear him, Lucy's smile didn't faltered. The door was here somewhere, and if they didn't find it, Happy or Natsu would. She had never thought that they wouldn't come after her, but a silent part of her had been scared they might not make it.

As the thought went through her head, a loud cracking sound was heard just behind her. As she turned, a flow of dust fell down - with the celling just behind. Never in her entire life had Lucy ever heard a louder noise as the planks rained down over her - the ringing in her ears would just not stop, neither would her scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again, guys! You have no idea how sorry I am for this utterly _small_ chapter, but I just couldn't make it any longer. Well, I could, but than it kind of lost it's effect. Anyway, to make up for that I will try to get the next chapter out very fast. Gosh, for some reason this chapter was a bit hard to write - I just have so many ideas that I don't know who to pick. This was what I came up with though, so tell me what you think about it, and what you think lays ahead! I have a plan for next chapter, so hopefully that will be better. Enjoy! :-))**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Happy bursted through the wooden door just in time to see the roof fall. He got a glimpse of his blond partner, just before she fell to her knees, her hands covering her head from the planks and rocks that was falling down at her.

The blue Exceed stared with teary eyes at the terrifying sight. His whole body was trembling and he felt helpless, unable to do anything but watch. He than heard a familiar voice in all the chaos, "Happy! Run!".

When the cat looked up, he met brown eyes. Her gaze was determined and she tried to send him a soft smile. He wanted to fly over to her, to hug her and save her, but he was so utterly small, so terrible helpless. In unison with another voice he screamed out for his beloved friend, "_Lucy!_"

Something as big as a human fell over Lucy. Happy's mouth hang open and he fell to the ground, beside him he heard a shocked sound but couldn't make his head look. He watched the place Lucy just had been, now covered by a pile of dust, rocks and planks. It was too much for the little guy, he didn't know what to make of the sudden horror.

"No way," someone said beside him, again that voice that had come with the shocked breakout not long ago. The voice mirrored Happy's feelings; shock, horror, pain, helplessness, sadness. None of them wanted to believe what they just had seen - that the blond girl had just been crushed by rocks and planks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Helle again, people! First of all I just wanna thank everyone that has followed my story and/or added it as a favorite lately; and of course reviewed. You guys are awesome. Over to something else, this is the penultimate (am I using the word right?) chapter - as in, it is only _one_ chapter left before my story is done! I seriously need to thank all of you - I hadn't could done it without any of you; I would have given up long before I had even begun. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as me, and stays with me until the very end - which is close. Also I don't think this chapter is all that bad, at least not worse than the others. So tell me your opinion!**

**By the way guys - I thought I had updated the story some days ago ... The thing was I had only done that on doc manager, not on my story. Sorry for the delay everyone! But here it is! Finally! Also one other thing - things will hopefully make sense after everything, just work with me ... Anyway - ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

She coughed and tried to move, only to be pressed down at the same time as she collapsed of the pain jolting through her body. Her mouth was dry and full of dust, a cut was burning over her right eyebrow. "Are you okay, Luce?"

A horse voice, strangled right above her ear. She just noticed the body that lay on top of her. Shielding her from most of the rocks. She knew that voice all to well, just the thought of him taking such a blow for her made tears sting in her eyes. "You idiot," she breathed out.

"You … okay?" he asked again. His voice was filled with pain, his arms at either side of her trembling a little. She tried to move again, to help him somehow, but he made a disapproving noise. "Lay still."

"Are you okay, Natsu?" she asked, her voice was filled with pain as well, but also concern for her foolish friend. She was happy to see him, overjoyed over what he had done, but terrified at the same time. After all she was in pain, but she lay under him. How much pain could he be in? "Natsu …"

"I'm okay," he greeted out through his teeth. "How are … you?"

"Fine," she manage to get out. "What … where are we?"

"Under a pile of crap." There was an amused tone to his voice now. The vibrate from his chest had to be him chuckling. It made Lucy's insides warm to know that he at least was in good enough shape to could laugh. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her forehead on the ground, exhausted.

"Thanks," she murmured, her voice groggy and distance.

"Hey, Luce!" he shouted franticly. "You have to stay awake, you hear me? Don't close your ey-" He collapsed on top of her, instantly covering her as much he could manage as the cocoon they lay in moved with Natsu. They both coughed, bending heir heads together. "Sorry …"

"Did the entire house fell over us?" Lucy asked, half joking before she understood that it was exactly what had happen. The bloody house had fallen right on top of them, and Natsu had saved her from a sure death. There was no way she would have survived without him. "You do know you are amazing, right?"

Lucy's head rested on Natsu's arm. Half of his body lay over her, holding her tightly to his body incase the cocoon would fall once again over them. Lucy felt at peace in his arms, finally relaxing after what felt like several lives in stress. She snuggled closer to him, hiding her face in his chest, wanting to drift of.

"Luce, come on, just hang on a little longer." His voice was so strangled, she wished she somehow could take his pain away. "It's going to be alright, Lucy, I'm going to get you out of this. I swear." His grip tightened and he hugged her, pressing his forehead to her temple. Subconsciously she took his hand and squeezed with the rest of her power. She could hear him from faraway, talking to her in her ear, his warm breath. Funny enough she felt happy; she felt almost safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Clear up: Natsu took the worst of the blow when it comes to the rocks and the house fell down, but Lucy has been mentally drained over longer time as well as captured which has been exhausting her. Sorry for the confusion! Did it make more sense now?**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this far! This is actually the last chapter! Sorry that it took a while before it came out, but here it finally is! I don't know how to say this, cause 'thank you' doesn't seem to cover it, but you guys have really helped me a lot! When I first started this story, I didn't think I was going to finish it cause I had never expected anyone to like it, so all of you who have supported me in any way - even just by clicking on my story - THANK YOU.**

**Now I hope you all like this chapter, of all the thirteen chapters this is the longest! Anyway, hope you guys will read it and tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

Lucy was out cold by the time Happy had brought Erza and Gray to them. Natsu was unwilling to let go of her and even snapped at Erza as she tried to get him off of her. There was a moment in utterly horror when they thought the blond had finally given up and went on to another world, but somehow Erza manage to get close enough to sort it all out - she was unconscious and had a low pulse.

"We have to get her to a doctor," Erza commanded as she stared at the mess around her. Mr. Tenno was watching with pale eyes, not able to believe that everything finally was over. If he was to believe the red-haired worrier she and the ice mage had met Shadow himself in the woods. He hadn't gotten the details, but he had gotten that they defeated him. What the two others concerned - Tailor and Den -, they was still upstairs.

"Will we be able to make it?" Gray asked silently as he eyed the furious Dragon Slayer that kept the blond in a tight embrace. He felt just as bad as Natsu, but he knew there wasn't time for him loosing it too.

Erza sighed. "We'll have to get her into town, find a doctor that can help her for now while I find a way to contact the guild. Did you hear that, Natsu? We'll have to get her to town, now." The Dragon Slayer didn't seem to catch her words. He sat there with a helpless look in his eyes, trying to talk the blond awake. Erza started to growl at him, "Do you want her to die?"

That got the pink-heads attention and he looked up at his friends. Erza's gave him a softer look as she saw the hurt in them, the fear. "We have to get Lucy to a doctor, Natsu. We have to act fast."

The blue Exceed beside him nodded in unison with the fire mage, both shouting "Aye!" before standing up and heading for town. Erza could only blink as she saw the trio run. However she had to trust Natsu on this, she herself had to take care of the ones responsible for this. "Gray, go after them, I'll deal with this."

With that they nodded to each other and went to work.

**#**

When Lucy opened her eyes, she saw two overjoyed faces. The blue cat was crying in happiness and the Dragon Slayer breathed fire of pure joy. They went on yelling her name before throwing themselves at her, hugging her. Happy clutched to her chest, crying.

"Lucy!" he sang. "You scared me!"

"How do you feel?"

The blond turned her attention to the pink haired boy and blinked at him. He looked relived, more relived than she had ever seen him. She was about to tell him she was okay when she noticed his wounds - he seemed to be fine, but he was wrapped up in bandages. "Natsu!" she gasped. "Are _you_ okay?"

He laughed and grinned his toothy smile at her. "Course I am!" His smile softened and he looked at her more serious than before. "Now, how about you? Feeling better?"

"Idiot," Lucy murmured and looked down on the blue fur ball at her chest, stroking his big head while she smiled softly. "Of course I'm fine, your reckless head took the entire hit!" Natsu only grinned at that, showing his teeth as he scratched his head in a bashful manner. "Thank, Natsu, Happy."

The blue Exceed looked up at his smiling friend, about to burst into new tears when the door opened and a deadly looking Erza glared at all of them. The trio had time to gulp before the redhead leaped, crushing the blond in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad your okay, Lucy."

The blond patted the redheads back while trying not to moan in pain of the crushing hug. She felt glad though, like something had been moved from her shoulders. She didn't exactly know what is was, but she felt better than in ages. "Feeling better, Lucy?"

When Lucy looked up she saw a black haired boy stand in the doorframe, shirtless. "Flame-brain didn't bother you, did he?"

Natsu was soon on his feet, defending himself that he would never bother an injured friend. They continued arguing loudly until Erza finally had enough of it and dragged Gray with her, probably to have a little talk with him about how to behave. Lucy was once again left with Natsu and Happy, the blue cat finally silent as he had fallen asleep in Lucy's lap.

"You scared us there, you know." Natsu stood by her side, his pink bangs hiding his face. Lucy looked up at him, sorry written all over her face. "I thought you might not wake up, Luce."

"I knew you would come, Natsu," Lucy said back, a sweet smile on her face now. "I knew neither you or Happy would leave me behind." The blond tried to move, but before she could do so Natsu had sat down on the bed and reached out for her. Before she knew of it, he had his arms around her in an embrace.

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder, smiling the entire time as she hugged him back. As she sat in Natsu's arms, the blond realized that the confusing feeling she had had not long ago, had been about whether she fid in among her friends or not. She had wondered before if she truly was one of them or not, but she thought that was long gone.

As she sat there in his arms though, she figured out it was the only place she wanted to be. She never wanted to leave Fairy Tail, her friends, her family. And wether her mind had doubted Natsu and Happy or not, her heart hadn't. She knew deep within herself that they would never leave her behind.

Natsu carefully loosened his arms around her to look into her brown eyes. Lucy smiled back before her mouth snapped open as the Dragon Slayer pressed his lips to her forehead, surprising the blond. He then manage to lay her down, covering her with the blanket before snuggling in with her and Happy. Lucy didn't say anything, she was still quite shocked about his first action, but she soon found a relaxing place - her head resting on his chest while he kept his arms around her.


End file.
